


Surprise

by dthompson8798



Series: Judy & Nick Shorts [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Friendship, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dthompson8798/pseuds/dthompson8798
Summary: Happy Birthday Judy! It's Judy's birthday and she's in for more than one surprise. No, I'm not talking about smut, I'm talking about good, old fashioned birthday surprises, with a twist of course. >:)





	1. Happy 25th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite bunny cop is one year older, and her favorite fox wants to make sure she does something exciting for the occasion!

The familiar sound of the 5:30 alarm woke Judy up from her good dream, but as soon as she opened her eyes it was gone, leaving her with just the warm bed in her small, one-room apartment and a good feeling to start her morning.

Half an hour later she was walking through the front doors of the ZPD, mentally preparing herself to start another day of work. She walked through the main entrance, empty except for the early cops showing up for the start of the morning shift. As she walked, she looked forward to the large cheetah that sat at the front desk. He looked up from his morning box of doughnuts and gave Judy a huge, pastry-filled smile. 

“Joodee!” he mumbled through the bite. He seemed excited to tell her something, probably about the latest doughnut that was lodged in his neck.

“Hey Ben, you having a good morning?”

Luckily he swallowed the bite before continuing. “OMGoodness, guess who brought me this box of doughnuts this morning? It’s my favorite kind too! From the Skunkin Doughnuts down the street!”

She decided to indulge him, smiling slightly as she responded, “Oooo, who?”

“Nick! Wasn’t that so thoughtful?”

Judy couldn’t stop the confused look on her face. What’s Nick doing here so early?

“Oh, and um, he got something for you too. He’s waiting at your office.” He watched her with a radiating smile that screamed trouble for her.

Judy shot a questioning look at Clawhauser before responding, “Uh huh, ok well thanks Ben, I’ll talk to you later ok?”

“Have a good day fuzzy bunny!”

She quickly turned left to the hallway that led to her office and hustled through the door to see an empty office; well, besides the small cupcake and a cup of coffee sitting on the desk. She walked over and looked down at the treat. Written in neat, red print with a small frosting carrot underneath were the words “Happy 25th Birthday.”

Suddenly she heard the voice of the culprit at the door. “Happy birthday Fluff, sorry there’s no candle. I ran out at Finick’s birthday party last year.”

She turned around to see the fox leaning on the door frame, genuine smile on his smug face, and she couldn’t help herself; she ran straight into him and tackled him into the hallway, driving him into the opposite wall with the force of her hug. Her legs wrapped around him as she squeezed him with all her might, burrowing herself into his navy uniform.

“Oof! Jeez Carrots, are you trying to kill me?”

“How did you know?!? Even I forgot!”

“As I’ve said before, I know everyone, and I was going to find out, even if it did take a couple calls to Bunny Burrow.”

“Wait!” she pulled away to look up at him. “You called my family?!”

“I believe it was your mom’s cell, you know you should really watch your phone when you leave it unlocked, someone might steal some information from you.”

She punched him in the chest, which just made him chuckle. She couldn’t keep the smug smile off his face or the happy one off hers. She couldn’t believe he had gone through that much work just to find out her birthday. Actually, she could, he had done plenty of excessively nice things to surprise her since they had become best friends, like the time he brought her soup and took care of her when she was sick. It was just one of the things that she loved about Nick. What would I do without him, she thought.

“Ummm, Carrots, don’t mean to interrupt happy time, but I’m getting tired of holding you.”

She looked up at him and blushed. “Oh, sorry about that.” She detached herself from the fox and turned back to the office. “But really Nick, thank you.”

“Anytime, Fluff, anytime. So any big plans for the big two-five?”

“Actually I was just going to have a quiet night in. I mean tomorrow is Saturday, so I don’t have to work, and I decided that it would be nice to catch up on some sleep and relax for a while.”

Nick closed his eyes, dropped his chin, and shook his head at the ground, pushing his paw-tips into his forehead. “Why are you so...boring?”

“Hey, that’s a good time!”

“No, it's a boring night in, you could do that any day of the week. What you need is a night out, preferably with a friend. What do you say, I will take you somewhere so you aren’t ALONE on your birthday? My treat.”

“Hmmm,” she looked skyward, really milking the thinking position with her weight shifting to one leg and her ears at a tilt. “Go out with an insufferable fox, or spend the night alone sleeping... it’s a close one, but I think I might be able to squeeze in some time with the insufferable fox.” She gave him a smile as he gave her his signature, half-lidded grin.

“Ha ha, clever bunny. I will pick you up at seven, dress causal, we are going to have some fun. Now let's get started on our end-of-the-week paperwork, I would hate to have Bogo on our tail this weekend. And eat that cupcake before it gets stale.”

“Yessir, Mr. Wilde.”

 

The work day went by without a hitch, and by five o’clock they were walking out the doors of the precinct. She waved goodbye to Nick as he headed to the parking lot and headed home to wait for him to pick her up.

She got a text from him at 6:57 that read, “I’m here, did your apartment building get smaller since I last visited?” She rolled her eyes before pocketing the phone and heading down to meet him. As she got in his small, black, four-door SUV she noticed he was wearing his standard kakis with the Hawaiian shirt, this time with a black tie around his neck instead of the standard blue with pink stripes. His sun glasses sat in their usual spot, perched on his muzzle, and as he turned to look at her with a skeptical look, she could see her reflection in them.

“Really? Plaid is so last season.”

She looked down at her own attire, a red and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jean shorts. “Oh and you have room to talk, Mr. All-I-own-is-hawaiian-shirts.”

“I will have you know that I rock the Hawaiian, I have been complimented many times Carrots.”

“Blind people don’t count.”

Nick chuckled at her before pulling away from the apartment complex and onto the road, headed towards the busy center of Savannah Central.

“Where are we going.”

“A small bar downtown, I figured we could start there and see where the night takes us, you know, kind of like our own small bar crawl. There are plenty in that area and we can always call a Zuber if we drink too much.”

“Umm...”

“What?”

“I’ve never drank before.”

“Wait... really?

“Yea. I just never really had a reason to I guess. I spent all my time in Bunny Burrow preparing for the academy and never really went to parties, and afterwords I never saw the appeal of drinking alone so I just didn’t.”

“Well tonight I am going to introduce to my good acquaintance alcohol. I only drink on special occasions, but I think this qualifies, so if it's alright with you we can just sip on some drinks, get some food, and see where the night goes. Sound good?”

“Actually yes, yes it does.” She gave him a full smile as he pulled into a parking spot on the side of the road.

“Good because we're here, and I am not very good at making up new plans on the spot.”

Judy patiently waited besides the car as Nick walked around. “Aren’t you going to put coins in the meter?”

“Well meter maid, since you seem keen on staying in the ‘On-Duty-Judy’ persona, I will throw some knowledge at you. The parking is free after 7:00 PM on Fridays, and lasts until 8:00 AM on Sunday.”

“Oh, and you know this because?”

“Because I’ve had to leave my car her on more than one special occasion.” He gave her a playful grin that she returned instantly.

“So maybe you and your acquaintance alcohol are a little more than acquaintances.”

He started leading the way down the street as he thought of a response. “Well... maybe, but contrary to your belief, I do spend time with other friends than you...or at least I did, before I met you.”

“And I was just so great that you decided to start spending more time with me, right?” she beamed up at him.

“More like you would whine if I started spending more time with Finnick, but you can think what you want Carrots.”

He’s not wrong. “So, are we almost there?” Only after she asked it did she realize that they were standing in front of an old, green door with a sign over it that simply read “BAR” in fluorescent red print. She hadn’t even noticed the turn down the alley as they had talked, or the lack of people.

“My lady,” he gushed, “welcome to Sully’s, if you would step right this way I have a table for two reserved.”

She pushed his chest as she walked through the door, getting a feel of strong chest under his green Hawaiian shirt. “Ha ha, move out of the way, Slick, I’m taking lead on this.”

“As you wish, Carrots, just don’t let Sully give you too much, we need you to at least be able to walk when we leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hoped you enjoyed chapter 1! Comments are amazing for writers, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Judy, way to let loose!

“WOAH there Carrots, you might want to slow down a little bit, the margarita will still be there after you drink some water.”  
Nick slid the fruity drink away from her as she struggled to keep the straw in both her mouth and the cup, giving up only when he pulled her off the table.

She stood on her chair to scold him, but lost the authority she was trying to muster when she almost fell off it. He Just laughed at her as she turned to scowl at him. “Like you have any room to talk, that's only my second margarita, that's your third Jack and Coke!”

“But I'm also twice your size. And I have a higher tolerance. This is still your first time Fluff, so let's just take it easy and get some water in you.”

She crossed her arms and put on a pouty face as he called over the nearest waitress. Moments later she had a glass of water in her hand, and she quickly chugged it under the watchful eye of Nick. “Now can I have my drink back?”

“Well, I can't say no to the cute birthday girl.”

She looked at him with annoyance, drawing a smug smile to his face. “Don't call me cute, and slide me my damn drink.”

He lost it. All eyes turned to their table as tears streamed down his cheeks, laughter filling the small bar.

As he finally started to calm down, she asked, “What the hell is so funny?!?”

All this did was bring on another fit of laughter, and though it was not as loud or long as the first, it confused Judy just as much.

When he could breath, he explained. “You can't cuss anymore Darlin’, you're going to give me a heart attack!”

She couldn't help but chuckle at him. What a dork. “Could you just hand me my drink?” Putting on her most innocent face, she added, “Pwease?”

“Blah!” He slid the drink across the table. “Never make that face again, I almost melted from cuteness overload.”

“Har har, shut up Nick.”

Judy nursed back that margarita, and another before they left, while Nick maintained a strictly water diet after that so that he could drive them. As they walked out of the small bar, Nick half carried half helped her to the car, with two water bottles he had snagged from the bar in his free hand. They made it to the car and he helped her into the back seat.

“Nick, I sthought we were gonna go to moure bars?”

Nick smiled at her slurred sentence as he buckled her in. “We were Carrots, but you had just a little too much fun at Sully’s, so we're going to get you home first ok? Drink this water, we need to get you sobered up.”

“Ok Nicky.” She smiled at him and tapped his nose. He was stunned for a second, so she gave him a smile and checked her phone. “Hey looky, my mama stexted me Nicky, it says ‘blah blah blah.’” She started giggling at herself.

Nick grabbed the phone out of her hand and read the message. “Ha ha Drunkie, it says, ‘Happy Birthday sweetie, who did you end up going out with?’ Can I respond for you, Fluff?”

“Sure thing, Sssscchhhhlick! Wow I really need to sober up, Nick can we go to a park and walk for a little while, I need to get this out of my schystem.”

“Sure thing kiddo, you just drink the water.”

 

Twenty minutes later Nick was holding her ears back as she retched into the park trash can, drawing looks from the homeless possum on the park bench. When she finally finished, she turned back to Nick and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. He handed her what was left of the last water bottle,which she used to rinse the vomit flavor out of her mouth.

“Better?” he asked.

“Yes, much better. I only have a strong buzz now, and I think I can walk by myself.”

“Whatever you say officer, let's just get you home.”

As they walked back to the car, she remembered the text from her mom. “Nick, can I have my phone?”

“Sure thing.” He handed it right over to her, and she unlocked it to read the conversation with her mom

-  
Mom: Happy Birthday sweetie, who did you end up going out with?

Me: Nick took me out for a birthday dinner.

Mom: How nice of him! What a good friend :) hurry home, we want to call you!”  
-

“Nick, can we head back to my place? I want to call my parents, and I think it's time to end the drinking.”

He gave her a laugh before responding with a smile. “Sure thing, Carrots.”

“Hey, and after I call my parents we can watch Forrest Gump! I still can't believe you haven't seen that movie.”

“I still can't believe you haven't seen Predator.”

“That's different, Forest Gump is a classic!”

“So is Predator!” He took a deep breath as she laughed at him. “You know what, we aren't doing this again in public, we can watch Forrest Gump.”

“Yay! I win!” Judy didn't know what possessed her to do it. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just the good night she was having with him (despite throwing up), or maybe it was the good feeling of actually beating Nick at his own game, but something made her feel like it was right. She stopped in front of him, jumped up, and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Come on, let's get home.” She turned around and started towards the car, skipping at a leisurely pace, but she noticed Nick wasn't following her so she turned around to look at him.

Nick was still standing in the spot she had left him, paw slowly rubbing his left cheek where she had kissed him with a look it awe on his face. It's like he's never been kissed. She walked back over to him and smiled softly up to him. “Come on Nick, take me home.”

Her voice seemed to snap him out of his trance. His paw stopped moving and he looked down at her with a smile. “Sure thing Carrots, let's go.”

 

As they climbed the stairs to her floor, she couldn't help but ask him. “Nick, was that the first time you've been kissed on the cheek?”

He gave a nervous laugh before responding. “Please, Carrots, my mom gave me them all the time.”

“Nick.”

He stopped on the platform at her floor and sighed. His hand rubbed the back of his neck and he laughed again, a more genuine one this time.“Yea.”

She punched his arm with a smirk. “You’be been holding out on me Wilde, I've been getting the ladies-man Nick. Where's the real Nick?”

They walked to the door in silence, then stopped to look at each other. As they just watched each other, their smiles got bigger until they were beaming at each other. “There's my Nick.” She took the step to bridge the gap between them and gently pulled him down by his tie until their lips met. Her right paw stayed on his tie while her left found his slender muzzle, and ran back to his neck. She grabbed his fur there and held on, pushing her tongue against his as she spiraled into the moment of bliss.

But then it was gone. He pulled away just slightly and rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and hummed against him, wanting more but savoring the moment. Then he spoke.

“Judy, you're drunk. You didn't mean that. I should go.” He whispered it, and she knew he believed it, knew that he believed his first kiss had been a drunken mistake. Knew that he felt that what she was feeling was the result of one too many margaritas. Knew he thought it was the drinks kissing him instead of her. And it pissed her off.

“Don't you dare say that. If I ever hear you say that again Nicholas Wilde I swear I will rip your fucking tail off.”

His head dropped as he looked down at the ground. His shoulders started to shake and she thought she could hear soft sobs coming from him.

But this is Nick Wilde.

He slowly looked back up at her, the shaking intensifying, and she realized he was laughing harder than ever. He let out a howl and bent over holding his side, tear streaming down his fur as he managed to get out, “You actually said the f word!”

Slowly she started to laugh along with him until they were both shrieking, and when it finally died down they were face to face again, Nick on one knee in front of her.

“Judy.” He smiled at her.

She smiled back. “Nick.”

This time Nick leaned in, and the kiss quickly deepened. Tongues danced as it became more passionate, and soon Judy felt herself lifted up. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck, grappling on as he pushed her against the door. He broke, only for a moment, to whisper in her ear, “Keys, Darlin’?”

She took one arm from around his neck and struggled to pull her keys out of her pocket as they continued to kiss. His hands moved over her hips, his tongue pushed further into her mouth, and his warm body against her made her moan. Her mind only half remembered shoving the keys into his hand as she grabbed back against him, lifting herself higher so that he had to incline his head to kiss her more. His mouth moved to her neck and nibbled at her soft fur, canines running over the skin, making her whole body tingle with excitement.

“Oh, God, this is happening Nick.”

She heard the lock click and the door open. His mouth left her neck and found hers again with a quick peck. “Should we enter, m’lady?”

She guessed her kiss was enough of an answer, because as soon as her lips met his again they were moving forward. They crossed the threshold, and she barely reached the light switch in her passion. All of her focus was on Nick, completely intertwined, savoring every second they had in this moment and every one to come.

Until twenty Hopps’ voices shouted from behind her, “SURPRiiiisssssseeeee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? One more chapter? Let me know in the comments section, really want to see that feedback, even if you hated it. I want to become a better writer, so say whatever you think. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (p.s. thank you for early comments, I tweaked a few things!)


	3. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the act!

“SURPRiiiisssssseeeee?”

Judy’s fur stood on end, fear shackling her body. Her blood pumped to her brain, reddening her cheeks, ears, and nose, and she instantly felt the heat rise higher than it had been only seconds ago when it was just her and Nick. 

Speaking of Nick... he promptly chose that moment to drop her to the floor.

“Oomph!” She fell with a solid thud on the wooden floor of her tiny apartment, bruising her butt and her pride. She looked up to scowl at Nick, only to find him already staring at her with his mouth open in a full fledged panic, “what-do-I-do” expression. She stared back, mortified, and it seemed as though her expression brought back in something in him, a protective instinct with one thought in mind: Save my rabbit.

His expression changed to his smug con smile and he picked her up off the floor and set her on her feet. “Sorry, darlin, butter paws over here. Aren't you going to introduce me to your family, Fluff?”

Judy looked from him to her family, and back again, trying to take in the situation. Her family looked on, mostly in shock, as she tried to form a coherent statement, but all that came out of her mouth was, “uh, daaa, ummmm...”

“Why, how sweet of you Carrots,” he commented, genuinely smiling at her flustered state now despite his own masked embarrassment that even she could barely notice. He turned to her parents, both of which were staring with mouths open, and gently held out a paw. “Nick Wilde, I’m Judy's partner.”

“In more than one way, apparently,” came a whisper from the back of the small crowd of rabbits.

“Sweet cheese and crackers,” Judy cursed as her paw massaged her forehead.

Bonnie was the first to snap out of her comatose state of Oh-face, reaching a paw forward with very red cheeks. “Very nice to meet you finally, Nick.”

“Yes, uh, good to meet you,” said Stu as he shook paws with Nick.

“How long have you been doing the fox Judy?” came a girl's voice from the left of her parents. She was about eighteen or twenty, like all of the rest of the rabbits in the room, with a very frail form, but her baby blue eyes screamed trouble. 

“Jessica, that is no way to talk to your sister!” yelled Bonnie.

“Just saying, I'm jealous,” she smiled over at Nick and gave him a complete look over, drawing wide eyes from both Judy and the parents.

“Alright! Well this was fun but Nick should go so you don't all attack him, right Nick?” Judy looked at him with a pleading smile, but he was just grinning with pure amusement. 

“Actually, I was thinking I could stay for some of that cake.”

“You know, it would be nice to get to know you more Nick, dear,” Bonnie said.

“Well, if your going to be part of the family might as well get used to the embarrassing situations, right Nick?” quipped Stu.

“See Carrots? Now let's start with some introductions.” He turned to the crowd behind the parents after a wink towards Judy. “Now, who's who?”

Judy rolled her eyes as the collectively silent group of her siblings started barraging Nick with names and questions. She looked to her parents walking towards her and gave them a small smile. “Well, that went well.” She hugged her mom first, then her dad. “Sorry about that, I kind of ruined your surprise.” She looked down at her feet, shuffling awkwardly as her ears leaned forward.

“Well it's not the worst we've seen, not by a long shot, right Bon? I mean, after all we do have 275 kids, it's not like we're ignorant. Remember when we walked in or Bill and Cynthia-”

“Do you really want to relive that, Stu?” Cut in Bonnie.

“Oh right. Point is, you have nothing to be embarrassed about Jude, I'm just surprised you chose a fox.”

“Dad...”

“Oh no bun bun, as long as you're happy we’re happy, you're dad didn't mean anything.” 

“Right,” added Stu with a smile and a jovial nod.

“Let's go get some cake, ok?” Bonnie suggested.

They walked past the group that had formed around Nick, and Judy couldn't help but smile. Sly fox. He seemed to fit right in, and even though he was clearly the center of interrogations. He kept her siblings laughing and smiling through the questions and kept his cool. She would have to thank him later and get the details of the conversation. She followed her parents over and took a slice of the carrot cake, and just enjoyed the rest of the night chatting and laughing with her siblings and her parents. She got plenty of crap from them all (except the ones she had dirt on), but it was all good natured, and when the conversations were full swing she was glad that her family had come, despite the interruption to her and Nick’s moment.

Speaking of Nick, she hadn’t seen him all night, she looked around her over the bobbing ears of her siblings to find the red and brown tinged tips of Nick’s. She smiled and starting weaving her way through her family towards him when she heard three loud thumps on the wall.

“HEY RABBIT, IT’S ONE AM, WE’RE TRYING TO SLEEP!”

“Sorry Bucky and Pronk!”

Bonnie spoke up over the crowd. “Alright kids, that’s our cue to go, we have to catch the late train back! Out the door Hopps family!”

All the kids shuffled out, saying their goodbyes to Judy and Nick before walking down the hallway. The last to leave were Judy’s parents, who stayed behind to give Judy hugs and wish her happy birthday one last time. Nick held his paw out to shake with the parents one last time.

“Oh no ya don’t,” said Bonnie. She and Stu together pulled Nick into a quick hug. “Welcome to the Hopps family, Nick.”

Judy screamed internally, hoping things wouldn’t scare Nick away, but he just beamed at her parents. “Thank you for everything Mr. and Mrs. Hopps.”

“Oh please, call us Bonnie and Stu,” said Stu.

“Have a good night Jude the Dude, bye!” They closed the door behind them, leaving Judy and Nick alone in her apartment.

Judy let out a breath of relief that she didn’t realize she had been holding until then and slid down against the door to sit on the floor, where Nick quickly joined her. They sat next to each other in silent companionship, Judy with her head on Nick’s soft arm. She remembered how they had come in, how Nick had saved her from embarrassment, and how he had dove head-first into the fray of her family.

“Thank you, Nick.”

“For you birthday girl, anything.” He gave her a soft peck on the head.

“No, really, thank you.” She reached for his paw and squeezed it lightly.

There was a pause before his answer, a genuine “You're welcome Judy. By the way, you have some interesting siblings.”

“Oh yea!” She perked up and looked at him. “How did it go, they weren’t too invasive were they?”

“Yep, they wanted all the details. Especially Jessica.” He gave a chuckle at Judy’s annoyed expression at the mention of her invasive younger sister. 

“I’m going to kill her.”

“Oh, and I’m pretty sure I saw some money exchanging paws in the back corner by your bed.”

Judy waved her paw. “That bet has been going on since the Nighthowler case so that’s old news to me.”

“Oh really? And why wasn’t I informed? I might have had to visit the farm to place a bet.”

“But that would be rigging the game.” She smirked at him.

He held up his hands in defense. “Hey, I only knew how I feel, there was no way for me to know how you felt until tonight.” He offered a small smile to her as she got up to stand in front of him.

“How I FEEL, Nicolas, not felt.” She leaned in and gave him a chaste peck on the lips, one the felt natural yet exciting and left her head buzzing, a feeling she thought she was done with for the night after the alcohol had worn off midway through the party. “So where do we go from here?”

“I think this is where we stop for the night.”

Her gaze dropped to the floor, and immediately she felt as though her roof had fallen on top of her. How could he admit his feelings and then not act on them? She was only vaguely aware that he was kneeling in front of her until she felt a finger lift her chin. She looked into the kind emerald gaze that requested her attention.

He smirked at her frown, oozing with amusement. “I need to be prepared for tomorrow, I think I am going to ask a special somebunny on a date. What do you think Jude the Dude?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed into him, never wanting to let go. This is where she belongs, with her fox, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. “I would like that Slick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! I hoped you enjoyed it, I loved writing it! I know it got sappy, but I was feeling the fluff tonight and it just came out as an overall happy short. If you want me to keep writing, DON'T WORRY, this is just one of the many ideas for shorts I have and I plan to keep coming out with more. As always, leave me feedback, comments are the best! They let me know what I can improve on and what you want to see in coming shorts. Oh, and SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, college has been crazy these past three weeks! I will get started on something new soon, if you want updates just follow my AO3 or my Tumblr, both are "dthompson8798." Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> OHHHH, and still looking for an editor/beta readers, so if your interested, comment here or message me on Tumblr!


End file.
